


On Words Left Unsaid

by quantumscribe



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumscribe/pseuds/quantumscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I settle for long-distance calls/I'm lost in empty pillow talk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the All Time Low song "If These Sheets Were States." Originally posted November 2014 at the WLIIA Fanfiction Archive on Livejournal.

Greg woke in the middle of the night, pressed against Jennifer but feeling cold. He gently rolled away from her to lie on his back, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. He had been sleeping well, but now was completely awake at - he turned his head and squinted at the clock - 3:37 in the morning. Slowly letting out a deep breath, Greg turned to look at Jennifer's dark head on the next pillow and saw instead a larger body, sandy hair, a broad, lightly freckled back.

It had been three months since he'd last talked to Clive, seven since he'd seen him, and about eight years since they'd last shared a bed, even for one night. They had slept together multiple times since they were each married, but after each time, Greg would return to Jennifer and Clive would return to Jane and they would continue as though nothing more than banter had passed between them.

Greg carefully swung his legs off the bed and stood up slowly as to not wake Jennifer. Clad only in shorts and a white tee, he walked downstairs and stopped in the kitchen. Wincing when he turned on the light, he decided to boil some water. If nothing else, he could always spike the tea with something to get him back to sleep.

While the water was on, he found himself dialing an international phone number. He put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring, before he fully registered who he was calling. There was a click on the line. "Hello?"

Greg opened his mouth to speak, found that the early morning had a choke hold on his vocal cords, and cleared his throat. "Hey, Clive. Is this a bad time?"

Clive's voice was laced with barely contained joy, but also a thread of either curiosity or concern. "Greg? Not at all, I was just on a break anyway. Goodness, what hour is it over there? Is everything all right?"

Greg sighed quietly and pushed a hand through his hair. "Everything's good, man. I just... Couldn't sleep." And before he could stop himself, he added, "I was thinking about you."

He could practically hear the smirk on the other man's face. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Clive asked softly.

"Yeah." The water was boiling and Greg turned off the burner.

Clive's voice dropped half an octave. "We should meet up soon. Are you going to be back in London?"

"Not soon. I think I'm in Amsterdam in a few weeks, though."

"Amsterdam will work. I'll send you an email."

Greg almost laughed out loud. "You figured out how email works?"

"Yes, right around the time my trusty dinosaur steed was killed by an unfortunate meteor." The scowl was evident in Clive's voice.

Greg chuckled. "Good. We'll get stupidly high and watch the pterosaurs flock into the sunset."

"I can't wait. Get some sleep, Greg."

"Clive?"

"Yes?"

Greg let the silence hang. "I miss you."

Clive was silent for a moment before answering, "Me too."

They listened to each others' breathing for nearly half a minute before Clive cleared his throat in a very British manner. "I have to go. See you soon, Greg."

"Bye, Clive."

Greg trudged back upstairs without having any tea. When he climbed back into bed, Jennifer murmured softly and he pulled away from her again, facing the other side of the bed. He gathered the blanket in front of him, hugging it tightly to his body and began to drift while holding Clive in his arms.


End file.
